cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 24 - Who's Your Daddy?
Who's Your Daddy is the twenty-fourth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary : The group consisting of Rune, Marra, Kia and Lupis decides to stop their journey to the Kingdom of the West for the day, as the night draws closer. Rune orders his servant to fetch them some rabbits for dinner, while his mate is in charge of watching their prisoner. During their wait, Marra and Lupis get into an argument, as the male wolf believes his cousin is willingly helping the false king of the West. She denies doing so, since she hates Rune just as much as Lupis does. When she is confronted about her being his queen and allegedly telling him about his whereabouts, she explains that she had been forced to take this place after Rune had murdered her father, and that in fact, she had tried to keep his survival a secret until he would have been able to murder Rune and take his place as the rightful heir to the throne. Perplexed by her words, Lupis asks the she-wolf why she had not done so herself already, if she wanted him dead so badly, whereupon Marra comments that their pack would not have accepted a female as their rightful leader, which would have eventually led to a war among the ranks of the kingdom. Additionally, she believes that the cowardly act of the queen murdering the king to become ruler herself would have put her into an even worse light. Lupis protests, stating that all he wants to do is go back home, to where Luna is. The other dodges his words by telling him their personal desires are worth less than the sake of the kingdom and orders him to challenge Rune to a duel once the sun has gotten up the next day or prove that he is nothing but a coward without honor. : Meanwhile, back in the alpha cave of the Pack of Night, Sharp comments that she knows the true reason behind Fang's plan to raid the farmer's barn - The death of his former mate and her very own sister, Flutter. The dark pelted wolf sentimentally responds by saying that she had always been the one knowing him the best out of the wolves alive. He then asks her if she had ever considered combining their two packs, followed by remarks on her obvious feelings towards the male, which had already existed during the time Fang chose Flutter as his mate instead of the much shyer Sharp. However, the alpha of the Pack of Falling Stars promptly realizes that the other is trying to manipulate her by taking advantage of her feelings through sweet-talk. Outraged by his attempts, she expresses her disappointment in him and declares that her pack will have no further business with the Pack of Night. :Luna wakes up and sees her reflection in the ice. Milly greets Luna and tries to tell her about her friend, Sammy but Luna interrupts and informs Luna that Milly has already told Fang everything he needs to know. Luna nuzzles her father and says she thought he was a dream. He assures her she will be safe with them. Alari arrives tells Saber that Safira is awake. Luna and Alari greet each other and Alari asks what happened to Luna's ear. Luna tells her that Fang did this to her and things have gotten back since she disappeared and Fang's only getting worse. Luna asks why Alari didn't come back and she admits she didn't know how bad it was. Luna tries to convince Alari to stop Fang but Saber forbids her. Alari becomes angry that Saber knew how bad Fang was and didn't tell her. Alari runs off and Luna confronts Saber. She accuses him of not caring how Fang treated her despite knowing the situation. Luna tells him she's going to find Lupis and fix the situation without him. :Rune compliments Kia's catch and announces they'll be continuing their journey to the Kingdom. Marra prompts Lupis to speak up. He does so and challenges Rune to a duel. Rune seems amused by the challenge. :As Midnight spills her feeling out to a frog, Luna arrives and asks Midnight if she's seen Lupis. Midnight lies and tells Luna he spent the night with her just like he has for the last month. She goes on to tell Luna that Lupis doesn't like her at all and was only nice to her out of pity. Luna thanks her sister for telling her the truth. :Lupis duels with Rune taunting him the whole time. Once Lupis has Rune pinned down, Marra shouts at him to go for the throat and Rune asks what he's waiting for. Lupis refuses to kill Rune. Rune gives Lupis a lesson; If you are not the hunter, you are the prey. Lupis asks why Rune doesn't just kill him since he's the last son of Balder. Rune suggests he is not the last son of Balder but the first son of Rune. :Bone alerts Fang in his den as Alari stands at the entrance. After Credits :A young Rune asks his father who decides who is hunted and who is killed. Terok explains that no one really decides, some were just meant to hunt and some were meant to die. He goes on to use the hunter-prey metahpor to explain their conflict with the Kingdom wolves. Rune exclaims it's a good thing he's vicious then, to which Terok agrees just before an image flashes of adult Rune holding a dead Balder in his jaws. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors *ConanTCimmerian as Rune *MidnightSummoning as Marra *ThowanWhiteWolf as Lupis *MetalPandaWTF as Sharp *Bloodstainedfur as Fang *ButterflyIdentity as Luna *Draveson as Saber *Fluffylovey as Alari *GirlWithTheWolfHood as Kia Trivia *Saber is seen as gray instead of black. *Even though they only have one voice line, Bone and Milly's voice actors are not credited at the end of the episode. Gallery Ep24S1-0110.png|"Marra, watch him." Flirt flirt flirt.png|"You're right, you do know me. Better than any wolf alive." Ep24S3-0554.png|"I thought I was helping him by staying away! I've only gone and made everything worse!" Ep24S5-0853.png|"Oh Luna, what are sisters for?" Ep24S6-0908.png See also *List of Episodes *Who's Your Daddy? Characters References }} Category:Episodes